Limit Break
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= are the finishing attacks of Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Meteor. When fighting Zodiarts, the Limit Break allows for a Kamen Rider to eject the Zodiarts Switch while leaving the Switcher who transformed unharmed, the Rider then switches off the Switch thus neutralizing the threat. However, it is also stated that Zodiarts Switches take a physical toll on the user as a consequence of the forced evolution, causing the longest-term users to dissolve into stardust after being defeated by a Limit Break rather than simply switching off. This fate ultimately befell the last two surviving Horoscopes, Kou Tatsugami and Mitsuaki Gamou. Other heroes have also been shown to successfully neutralize Zodiarts with their Switchers surviving as seen when Kamen Rider Double, whose Maximum Drives are performed similarily to fight Dopants, defeated four Zodiarts transformed from members of Foundation X, and when Inazuman defeated the Hercules Zodiarts, Kageto Banba. Fourze By switching on a correspondent Astroswitch, or a combination of Astroswitches, before pushing the Enter Lever on the Fourze Driver again, Kamen Rider Fourze can perform a Limit Break finishing attack using the full power of the active switches. While executing multiple simultaneous Limit Breaks is possible, it is risky as it would completely drain an Astroswitch's power for a short time and said Switch will need to be re-tuned. The transformation will be canceled if all of the Transwitches are flipped back up. *The Limit Break finishing attack for Base States is the , which uses the Rocket and Drill Modules simultaneously. A variation of this is the , which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere, using the Massigler to be send both the Zodiarts and Kamen Rider Fourze into lower orbit. When pushing the lever a second time, Kamen Rider Fourze can perform the Double Limit Break, where the auras around the Rocket and Drill Modules are enlarged and allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to bore through things his initial Limit Break could not before. However, this exhausts the Cosmic Energy of the Rocket and Drill Switches rendering them inactive until they are recharged. *While not a Limit Break, in conjunction with the Winch Module, Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States can perform the . The Billy the Rod can initiate one of three different Rider Slash Limit Breaks depending on which socket the plug is placed in when the Elek Switch is inserted into the base: *Left socket: Initiates the , where Fourze swings Billy The Rod to slash with an energized blade. **Top socket: Initiates the , where Fourze swings Billy The Rod to send an arc of electricity with enough force to slash through the target with ease. Even the edges of the attack can do damage, as its first usage had left environmental damage in the pavement. **Right socket: Initiates the , where Fourze slams the tip of Billy The Rod (also called the ) into the ground, sending massive voltage into the ground, destroying it while disorientating/electrocuting the target. **In addition to the Limit Breaks performed solely through Billy The Rod, Elek States can also perform the , allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to use both the Billy The Rod and the Drill Module on his target, in addition to the Rider 10 Billion Volt Break. *By setting the Fire Switch into the Hee-Hackgun while it is in Flame Mode, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate the Limit Break finishing attack, where he absorbs nearby thermal energy before releasing it in a powerful fiery blast from the Hee-Hackgun. An unnamed Limit Break while in Extinguisher Mode releases a powerful blast of water that puts out the surrounding fires. **Fire States also has an unnamed Limit Break in conjunction with the Launcher and Gatling Switches where he fires a barrage of fire, missiles, and bullets. **When Fourze is partnered with Wizard, the two riders can execute the *The Limit Break of Rocket States is the , which has two variations: a blow with two Rocket Modules or a corkscrew kick. With the Drill Module, Fourze can perform the , a stronger version of Base States' Rider Rocket Drill Kick. *The NS Magnet Cannon is used in the Magnet States Limit Break to fire a powerful beam of electromagnetic energy called the that compresses the target with destructive magnetic force. A variant Limit Break includes the Launcher and Gatling Switches for additional firepower. The alternative Magnet States Limit Break is the in tandem with the Powerdizer, where Kamen Rider Fourze has the NS Magnet Cannon ram straight into the opponent instead. He can also use the in tandem with Kamen Rider Meteor by lending him the N Magnet Switch which allows both to use the magnetic pull from each other to ram into enemies. *By inserting the Cosmic Switch into the Barizun Sword's base, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate two Limit Breaks: an unnamed Rider Thrust in Boost Mode where Fourze sends the opponent into space, and the in Slash Mode where Fourze delivers the final blow to the opponent. **Even when robbed of the Barizun Sword, Cosmic States can perform a Rider Kick Limit Break, simply dubbed "Rider Kick" and consisting of a bright blue aura of Cosmic Energy forming around the right leg during a flying side kick. This makes Rider Kick Fourze's only Limit Break delivered with the right leg rather than the left. *The Limit Break for Rocket Drill States is the . *The Limit Break for Meteor Fusion States is the , which uses the Drill Module by combining Meteor's Meteor Strike and Base States' Rider Rocket Drill Kick finishers. *Two Limit Break finishing attacks for Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States are the , where Kamen Rider Fourze launches a Rocket Module (or both Rocket Modules) at the enemy, and the , a stronger version of Rocket States' Rider Tailspin Crusher. Lastly, the 3rd Limit Break attack for Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States, when Fourze using the Drill Module, he will execute an unnamed Limit Break Rider Kick, however, this finisher wasn't shown in the series or movies. *When Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, and Riderman are turned into Switches by Lem Kannagi during the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max along with the X, Amazon, and Stronger Core Medals, Kamen Rider Fourze is able to release the Riders by putting the four Switches into the Fourze Driver and initiating a Limit Break as OOO does the same with the Rider Medals scanning them which activates a Scanning Charge. Meteor By activating the Meteor Switch and rotating the Celestial Drive Unit on the Meteor Driver counterclockwise, Kamen Rider Meteor can perform a Limit Break finishing attack. *Kamen Rider Meteor has two Rider Kick Limit Break finishing attacks on his own. The first is a spinning kick called and the second is a flying side kick called . **When using the Elek Switch, electrical currents flow through Kamen Rider Meteor's body, enabling him to control electricity. He can also perform a variation of the Meteor Strike, by enhancing the kick with an insane amount of wattage from the Elek Switch. **When using the N Magnet Switch, Kamen Rider Meteor becomes magnetic and is able to use the magnetic pull of his body and Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States to perform the combination attack. *When the Meteor Switch is inserted into the Meteor Galaxy's Switch Socket, it initiates a Limit Break known as the . **This Limit Break also has a variation where the energy generated by the punches can be used as energy shots. *The Meteor Storm Switch has a top-like device attached to it called the which is used for the Limit Break attack and absorbing all the energy from Zodiarts. **When the Meteor Storm Switch is inserted in the Meteor Storm Shaft, it initiates the Limit Break finishing attack called the , which launches the Storm Topper on the Meteor Storm Switch, absorbing some of a Zodiarts' Cosmic Energy with each strike and increasing its attack strength each time. **When using the Fire Switch, fire envelops Kamen Rider Meteor Storm's body, enabling him to manipulate the fire at his whims. He can also perform a Limit Break attack that is a variation of the Meteor Tornado, Meteor Storm Tornado. **When using the Meteor Switch in Meteor Storm, he performs an enhanced version of the Meteor Strike called the . Legend Rider Armored Rider= The Fourze Lockseed can be used by an Armored Rider to assume Fourze Arms, based on Base States, when inserted into the Sengoku Driver. In the Kamen Rider Gaim Lockseed toyline, the Fourze Lockseed's Squash function is Limit Break! In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Zangetsu Fourze Arms, wielding the Rocket Module, is shown performing the Rider Rocket Punch on a group of monsters serving Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and the Rider Rocket Drill Kick on the Nepenthes Monster, but is not shown to activate a finisher on his Sengoku Driver for either finisher. |-| Damashii= The Fourze Ghost Eyecon can be used by a Ghost Rider to assume Fourze Damashii when inserted into the Ghost Driver. As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Specter, Fourze Damashii's Omega Drive attack is a replication of the Rider Rocket Drill Kick. He later performed the Rider Rocket Drill Space Kick attack. KRG-Fourze Omega Drive.jpg|Omega Drive (Fourze) (Normal) Specter - Fourze Omega Drive Kick.jpeg|Omega Drive (Fourze) (Space) |-| Rider Armor= The Fourze Ridewatch can be used by Kamen Rider Zi-O to assume FourzeArmor when inserted into the Ziku-Driver.As demonstrated by Kamen Rider Zi-O, FourzeArmor's Time Break attack is : Zi-O performs a variation of Fourze Base States' Rocket Drill finisher, he transforms into a rocket-like state to fly himself and the enemy into the Earth's upper atmosphere before delivering a corkscrew kick with his lower half covered in magenta energy. This variation is dubbed by Zi-O as the . Limit Time Break prelude.PNG|Limit Time Break (Step 1: Rocket transformation) Limit Time Break launch.PNG|Limit Time Break (Step 2: Launching the enemy) Limit Time Break character imprint.png|Limit Time Break (Step 3: Character merge and imprint) Limit Time Break kick.PNG|Limit Time Break (Step 4: Space Rocket Tailspin Kick) Category:Kamen Rider Finishers